kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Armstrong
﻿'Marcus Armstrong' is Astro Rider, the main protagonist in the series of Astro Rider. History to be added Personality to be added Forms - Electro= Electro Mode *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Electro Mode is Astro Rider's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Electro Mode, Astro Rider is able to control electricity and use the Electro Rod. Electro Mode's offensive powers are exactly the same as Base Form, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. Astro Rider is initially unable to activate Electro Mode during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's form-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Marcus' experience in befriending JDC, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Electro Mode without any unwanted side-effects. If the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Electro Rod, it would cancel out the Electro Mode and turn Astro Rider back into his Base Form. Electro Rod The Electro Rod is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to function as a sword. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack, arranged into a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits for extra damage. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into the Electro Rod's base, Astro Rider can initiate one of three Rider Slash Limit Breaks depending on which socket the plug is inserted in. *Left socket: Volt Break *Top socket: Volt Blast, where Astro Rider swings the Electro Rod to send an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as it's first usage had left environmental damage in the pavement. *Right socket: Volt Strike, where Astro Rider slams the tip of the Electro Rod into the ground, sending massive voltage into the ground, destroying it while disorientating/electrocuting the target. The alternative Limit Break for Electro Mode is the Lightning Kick, where the Electro Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With the Electro Rod and the Winch Module, Astro Rider can perform the Electric Shock attack by striking the Winch's cable with the Electro Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. - Fire= Fire Mode *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Fire Mode is Astro Rider's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire Mode, Astro Rider is able to use the Fire Blaster which can change into Blazer Mode to be able to shoot fire, and Extinguisher Mode, where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire Mode shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Electro Mode, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Blaster, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Astro being reverted back into Base Form. Fire Blaster The Fire Blaster is a firearm-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch, enabling Astro Rider to use it as a fireball launcher in Blazer Mode or shoot fire-dousing foam in Extinguisher Mode. Extinguisher Mode is accessed when Astro Rider attaches the blaster to his belt, then pulled on it to get the front half to extend out via tubing to exclude fire-dousing foam. By setting the Fire Switch into the blaster's first hand grip, Astro Rider can initiate one of two Rider Shooting Limit Breaks depending on its mode. *Blazer Mode: Blazer Blast, where Astro Rider either absorbs nearby thermal energy or channels pent-up absorbed thermal energy from the opponent's fiery attacks from within the Fire Switch before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hi-Hackgun. *Extinguisher Mode: Quench Blast, where Astro Rider fires water out of the blaster's nozzle like a fire hose. Astro Rider also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets to multiple targets. }} - Mega= - Cosmic= Cosmic Mode *Height: 206 cm. *Weight: 98 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 23 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Cosmic Mode is Astro Rider's electric blue and final form, accessed by the power of the 40th and final Astro Switch, the Cosmic Switch. In Cosmic Mode, Astro Rider is able to use the Cosmic Saber which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Sword Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astro Switches, Astro Rider can access any Module by touching their respective emblems on his chest. If he touches an Astro Switch emblem on his chest without switching on any of the other Astro Switches currently in his Driver, he has the ability to summon it into his hand; for example, he can summon the Beat Switch if the Launcher Switch is currently in the Driver. Cosmic Mode has the Switch Panels on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astro Switch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Astro Rider can conjure the power of an Astro Switch to use or augment the power of one with another of the same Module Basement (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch which are both Cross type switches). In this form, Astro Rider can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. The downside of this form-change is that it is powered by Marcus' bonds with the Rider Club, and it can't be accessed when any of his friends cut their bonds with him. According to Roba, who is later revealed as Virgara, the alternate way to activate Cosmic Mode is through ruthlessness. Though nothing more has actually been explained, since Marcus has a bright and friendly personality, it is eventually revealed that the access to this form relies mainly on Marcus' faith in the friendship he forged, instead of the fact whether the Rider Club is in one piece. Cosmic Mode's Rider Kick Limit Break is the Cosmic Strike, an oddly simple Rider Kick, where Astro Rider jumps into the air and charges Cosmic Energy to his foot and slams it into the target with incredible force. Cosmic Saber The Cosmic Saber is a sword-like Module accessed by the Cosmic Switch, enabling Astro Rider to use it in either the club/rocket-like Boost Mode, or the slashing armament Sword Mode. The sword can utilize various Astro Switches, but it is only compatible with any Circle Module Basement-orientated Astro Switches, excluding the N Magnet Switch, which must always be paired with the S Magnet Switch. By inserting the Cosmic Switch into the Cosmic Saber, Astro Rider can initiate two Limit Breaks, one for each of the Cosmic Sword's modes. *Boost Mode: Unnamed Rider Thrust, where it creates a warp drive behind an enemy that will either lead them to space or to a location of Marcus' choosing and it must be used first before using the second Limit Break. *Sword Mode: Galaxy Slash, where Astro Rider swings the Sword for a huge sword beam attack. For simplicity's sake, it can be done in the form of an enhanced slash attack by just inserting the Switch into the Sword in Sword Mode. }} - Rocket= - Rocket Drill= Rocket Drill Mode *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 105 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.6 tons **Kicking Power: 3.5 tons **Highest Jump: 24 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.5 seconds **Drill Punch: 25 tons Rocket Drill Mode is Astro Rider's orange form accessed by the ability of the Clear Drill Switch, which is found by Kamen Rider Strike in the Gramercy Heights park. Its appearance is similar to Rocket Mode with Base Form's head. Astro Rider is armed with the Rocket Drill Module, which appears to be a combination of the Rocket and Drill Modules on his right arm. The Limit Break for Rocket Drill States is the }} }} - Fusion= - Star Nova= Star Nova Fusion Mode Star Nova Fusion Mode is Astro Rider's second purple form accessed by the Star Switch, the Nova Switch, and the Fusion Switch. In this form, Astro Rider gains both the powers of Star Rider and Nova Rider, armed with silver Rocket Modules on each arm and has silver ski-like Modules called the Hovering Lifters on both of his legs which allow him to glide around at high speeds. This States has two Limit Break finishing attacks. *'Rocket Launch': Fourze launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy. They return back to him after a period of time. *'Double Rocket Kick': A stronger version of Rocket Mode's Rocket Kick. }} }} Equipment Devices * Astro Driver - Transformation device * Astro Switches - Astro Rider's small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver. * Switch Carrier - Carrier briefcase for Astro Rider's switches * Foodroids - Astro Rider's mini-support robots * MagnoPhone - Astro Rider's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magno Mode. Weapons * Electro Rod - Astro Rider's sword-like weapon that is used in Electro Mode through the Elek Switch. * Fire Blaster - Astro Rider's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Flame Mode through the Fire Switch. * Cosmic Saber - Astro Rider's broadsword/club-like weapon used in Cosmic and Fusion Modes. Category:Neo-Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Primary Riders Category:Riders